Ginny Weasley and the Battle of Hogwarts
by GryffindorGirl87
Summary: *Chapter 1 updated* Battle of Hogwarts from Ginny's point of view. Rating will most likely go up.


A/N: this is the first fic I've written in a while, even though it has been in my head for who knows how long. I do have plans to keep this going depending on how it is received. I personally needed closure in that nineteen year gap we were left. I do not own any of the characters, though i wish i did. I can only claim the point of view.

*Update: I have added to this chapter, and will continue the story.

 **Ginny Weasley and the Battle of Hogwarts**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Final Battle**_

Harry was alive.

He had tricked Tom Riddle into thinking he was dead, and it was as if all hell had broken loose.

Neville, Hermione and Ginny rushed back into the Great Hall chasing the Death Eaters that had slipped into Hogwarts. They stopped short, narrowly missing a curse. Turning, wands at the ready, they encountered Bellatrix.

"Perfect," she purred, eying the three hungrily. "Now if Potter's little whore will come with me, I will let the other two live!"

Ginny was furious, "I am not a whore!" She threw a blasting jinx in her direction, but Bellatrix blocked it easily.

"And she's not going anywhere," added Hermione, firing her own jinx.

"Because we won't let you," Neville finished.

Bellatrix simply smiled, "have it your way. You can join Weasley's pathetic excuse of a brother instead."

That was it, the moment Ginny no longer cared. Only by just managing to keep hold of the control she had mastered in the DA over the last few years was she able not to just launch herself at the witch. Jinx, after hex, after curse flew from her wand, at a speed that astounded even herself, but she didn't pause to dwell on it. She had Bellatrix on the retreat.

Realizing that Ginny's desire to live was greater than her desire to seize her, Bellatrix did the only thing she knew would still achieve her purpose.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Luckily, Neville and Hermione had caught up to Ginny. Hermione threw up a hasty shield as Neville reached for Ginny and pulled her close as she dodged toward him. He held her to keep her from falling. As Ginny righted herself, she glanced toward Bellatrix only to see a bush of messy red hair.

"Not my daughter you bitch!"

"Mum no!" Ginny managed to scream. "Neville let me go!"

But Neville held firm. "Ginny don't!" Ginny tried to pull away with all of her might, but Neville wouldn't budge.

Molly Weasley was unfazed by her daughter's protests. All of her focus and fury at the loss of her son was aimed at the monster before her.

Ginny finally stopped her struggle, accepting the situation before her. Her mother was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry was alive but currently missing and she had just narrowly missed being hit by the killing curse. _Wait, she had just narrowly missed what?_

Time slowed. Bellatrix fell back, a look of disbelief on her face as she was beaten by Molly Weasley. Ginny watched as Tom Riddle turned his attention toward them, distracted by Bellatrix's cry of defeat. She finally wrenched herself away from Neville to throw herself between the woman who gave her life and the monster who stole her innocence all those years ago. Just as she reached Molly, her wand raised towards Tom, bracing herself for the worst, a shielding spell appeared around them.

Tom paused, confused. As he raised his wand again, Harry appeared from thin air, removing his invisibility cloak.

"This is between you and I Tom, and it ends now!"

It was Molly's turn to stop Ginny. Ginny shot her mother a frustrated glance. N _o one understood. She wasn't just a little girl anymore. She was a gifted dueler. She had done this before. She could help!_

Looking back up, she caught Harry's eye. He returned her look of determination with one of his own, along will the same smile he gave her years ago in the Chamber of Secrets that said, _"its going to be ok."_

In that one moment, Ginny felt sure of many things. It would be ok. They could win. Harry was not about to give up. And neither would she.

Ginny's heart was beating fast. As she watched, Harry and Tom started circling each other, throwing simple spells at each other. _Tom was playing with him!_

Looking around, Ginny was slightly surprised that everyone else had stopped their battles to watch Harry and Tom as well. With most of her attention on Harry, Ginny tried to stay alert in case one of the other Death Eaters decided to take this opportunity to attack Harry. A moment later, Ron and Hermione were at her side.

Finally, Tom was tired of playing, "Avada Kedavra!"

But Harry was ready, "stupify!"

When their spells collided, a bright golden light shot out from both wands. Ginny watched as Harry willed a bead of light towards Tom's wand. She didn't fully understand what was happening, but from the look of fear on Tom's face, he did. As the light reached Tom's wand, he was blasted backwards as another bright flash of light encompassed them both. Ginny shielded her eyes. Blinking as the light faded, Ginny saw that Tom was on the ground. Ron and Hermione took off towards Harry.

 _He's gone! Tom is finally gone!_

She looked over at Harry and her heart fell. He looked exhausted, but well taken care of. Ron was standing next to him, smiling as Harry hugged Hermione.

Ginny shook it off. _No. Harry came back for me, he just protected me - Hermione was there too, and has been with him the last nine months - but he just told you that he - either way, it doesn't matter. He needs support right now and I vowed that no matter what we are I would be there to do just that. Even if it is just as a friend._

She hurried over to them. As she approached, Harry and Hermione pulled apart, and Ron enveloped Hermione into his arms, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Ginny looked at Harry, no longer caring, deciding to act exactly how she felt. She ran the rest of the way, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest. To her immense relief, Harry held her close.

"Its over Gin. He's gone and he will never hurt you again."

Ginny leaned back to look at him, smiling, "and you are alive."

Harry smiled back, "well there's that too. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. Just promise you won't leave the castle without me."

He cupped her cheek, "promise. I'll come find you."

Ginny pulled away, reluctant to let him go, but assured he would leave without her again. As she turned to leave, Harry pulled her back to him and kissed her. She recovered quickly, kissing him back with all her might, both of them attempting to tell each other how much they missed the other. All to soon, the world came into focus and Ginny could hear a deafening roar of applause. She looked at Harry and they smiled at each other. He squeezed her hand and turned to find George waiting for her.

George coughed, "we will talk about this later Potter."

As Ginny went to scold him, Harry laughed "looking forward to it Weasley!"

George smiled back, hugged Ginny to him and lead her over to where their parents were waiting.

Arthur Weasley smiled at his daughter, "so is this something new?"

"Arthur," Molly scolded. "After everything we have all been through-"

"Now Molly, all I was going to say was that it is about time." He smiled again.

"Oh, well. I say it is high time we all get some rest."

Stealing one last glance at Harry, Ginny followed her family out of the Great Hall.

A/N: please R&R


End file.
